


Drabbles

by AncientEldritch



Series: Alternate Universes [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientEldritch/pseuds/AncientEldritch
Summary: A collection of short drabbles from Tumblr,focusing on one of my countless Alternate Universes ~ Where Junior is a member of the Losers club, battling against old Pennywise.
Series: Alternate Universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548937
Kudos: 1





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles will jump between the first and second movie, means it will also feature the adult losers and Penny. They are really short but they get across what i want to achieve with this verse. Its mostly for rp reasons so yeah. Check it out if you want.

Chapter 1: Nurture vs Nature

The air was lingering with fear, a hint of blood was mixed in as well, decaying calls of help still echoing in the chambers. Junior was cowering on the ground, making swirls in the dirty sewer ground with his finger, pouting. Papa had done it again, and this time from all people he could have taken it had to be Georgie. Junior and Georgie had built up a real friendship over time which had made Penny really happy, he would sneak up the surface to play with him or simply hanging around, in his human disguise of course. Papa had teached him how to change his form as soon he had hatched.  
But now this horrible loneliness came up again which nearly crushed the small entities heart. The crunching sounds of Georgie’s arm ripped off like a chicken tender made Junior recoil in disgust.  
How he wished they could simply live from what the humans ate, their food, not their flesh… Junior had tried human food once, Georgie had called it Fast Food and it was utterly delicious.   
Especially those little things that were long and slightly salty tasted sooo good. The taste had imprinted deeply into Junior’s taste buds, making his stomach grumbling in hunger sometimes when thinking about it.

Now that the whole carnage was over, Junior stood up, walking back to their lair with his head down. From behind he could hear Papa’s voice, he was content now, belly full of human flesh…Georgie meat…the thought made Penny dry heave and he quickly scuttled over to a heap of toys his creator had brought him the other day.

“Now Junior, you should have seen that, where were you anyway? I thought i told you to watch so that you could learn a couple things” Papa exclaimed, walking in while holding the lifeless body of Georgie in one clawed hand. The small clown simply shrugged his shoulders, hugging his knees.

“Wasn’t hungry…”he muttered, avoiding Papa’s gaze. At this moment his stomach started to growl, effectively ratting him out. “Guess your stomach tells another story, kiddo…”the older clown stated, furrowing his brows.

“Just what am i going to do with ya, boy…”shaking his head slowly, Papa made his way over to the wagon, throwing the carcass of Georgie on a heap of freshly hunted humans. “We need to eat humans to survive, if our long rest comes up soon, we need the energy of their bodies…i told you so, haven’t i?” the other asked, crossing his arms as if to make a point.

“We could also eat their food instead of them, like they have so much to eat…it could sustain us as well!” Junior stated, now looking at his creator. A low growl made this statement go up in smokes however as Papa sat down on an old chair, mustering the smaller clown with a frown.  
“Also…why it had to be Georgie? Couldnt you have taken one of the bullies instead? They at least would have deserved it…” Junior added, pouting.

“He was my friend, Papa”

This made the other shot an angry glare down to the kid who got rigid of fear in a matter of seconds.  
“First rule in this house, you build no friendships with our food…Junior…how often i have to tell you this! They are not friends, they are meat sacks, nothing more. Tasty meat that awaits to be gobbled up”

“And i will be damned if a spawn of mine dies of hunger because of silly things like friendships! Are we clear?” his voice got louder with every word making Junior shake in fear.

“Clear…”the boy muttered, hiding his face in his knees, trying hard to hold back tears that filled his eyes by now. Papa started to calm down after this outburst and got over to Junior, ruffling his hair affectionated.  
“I am sorry but this is for your own good…i don’t want you to starve…so go eat the body i killed.” he stated, lifting Georgie’s body up with his powers, levitating it over to his spawn who was still sitting on the ground, shaking. The growls of his stomach grew stronger and his nature started to take over. Smelling the blood and leftover fear, Junior lunged forward, taking out a huge bite, chewing it under tears that streamed now freely from his eyes. How he hated to be like that, how he hated his nature and how much he hated to be down here…

“Wahahahaha, that’s it, son. Good job. Eat to your hearts content, there is more left from where this comes from!” joining in the carnage of his son, both entities mauled into Georgie’s body until it was nothing left of it. Junior was dead inside by now, hollow. Time seemed to fly past him, ending up in a giant whirlpool of emotions that were tearing on his soul, the battle between nurture and nature, it was cruel, it was inhuman, yet it was their purpose to feed on human flesh…

//I am so sorry Georgie…please forgive me//


End file.
